Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As the information technology has advanced, the market of display devices as mediums connecting users and information has grown. In line with this, the use of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) has increased.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, for example, the LCD or the organic light emitting display device includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form and a driver driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to the display panel.
The afore-mentioned display device displays a specific image as the display panel emits light or allows light to be transmitted therethrough on the basis of a voltage output from a power supply unit and the scan signal and the data signal output from the scan driver and the data driver.
In the related art, in order to improve a problem in which a screen of a display panel flickers due to wavering of power, a scheme of minimizing ripple of an output voltage by adding a low dropout regulator (LDO) to an output terminal of the power supply unit has been proposed.
However, the proposed scheme may be able to reduce wavering of power through the added regulator, but flickering is still present and power loss due to the added regulator degrades efficiency and increases complexity of circuits, causing an increase in manufacturing cost, which, thus, needs to be improved.